Eternal Love
by lexi-myrnin
Summary: A story about Godric Eric and 2 girls named Alex and Katie. Please read!  Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD! Or sookie Stackhouse as it stands which is kinda crossed over with this!

Eric's pov

I'm bored. Really bored. After 1000 years you would think that I don't get bored. But parading around for these pathetic mortals in Fangtasia gets very un-fulfilling after a while. I look across to my maker-my father, Godric- and see he has exactly the same look of boredom.

"Why are we here again?" he asks me with a look that said he could kill me for making him this bored. I shrug at him and open my mouth to say something before I feel something I haven't felt in a long time. It's her she's here! After 100 years she's finally back. I scan the bar looking for her but instead of seeing my 293 year old protégé I see an angel at the bar. I stare at her and she laughs at something her friend says. She's about 5ft7 and looks petite next to her friend. She has long brown hair that stops midway down her back. She seems to notice me staring at her and turns to face me. Her skin is pale but not vampire pale and she has light blue/ grey eyes and she looks about 18. She's beautiful. I turn to face Godric to point out my angel only to see he's already looking that way. If he's after my angel I will fight him.

Godric's pov

Oh my lord, she is beautiful. She is obviously vampire but not as old as Eric or I. She is 5ft9 making her a good 2 inches above her companion. She has long blonde hair that curls to just above her ass. She turns her head to look at her friend and I see that she has red full lips and dark, sapphire blue eyes. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I'm 2000 years old. She looks up at Eric and smiles brightly. I look at him sideways. If he's slept with her I'll hurt him. I face Eric as he is staring in the girls' direction.

"ERIC! Good god I've missed you!" there was a blur of blonde hair as the blonde launched herself at him. "100 years seems like an eternity without seeing you and Pam! Is she here? Please tell me she's here!" she asks. Who is this girl?

"I think we should move this into the back. You know how I despise public displays of affection." Eric says rather pointedly at the girl.

"Yes I know Eric. But that wasn't always the way, was it now?" With that she winks at him and drags her friend off to the back. I could sense that Eric was holding back laughter as he shouted for Pam and pulled me into his study. He bursts into hysterical laughter while picking up the blonde and spinning her round. "Alex! A century you were travelling! Why? Pam nearly had a fit that you left without saying goodbye you know." He sounds... upset?

Alex sighs and collapses onto the settee. "I know Eric. I could sense it. It broke my heart but I had to. I nearly met the sun I was so unhappy. I needed to find people who looked my age- so I could pretend. And then we came out the coffin and that all got fucked up." she has sadness in her eyes. The door opens and slams behind whoever had just ran in. "Eric. What do you want? The bar is really... ALEX?" Pam runs up to Alex and hugs her tight, then slaps her hard. "You left me! You were my maker and you left me! I needed you! And Eric despite all his connections and links to you wouldn't let me go after you." This is the first time I have ever seen Pam cry and she was crying hard. Just as i was about to ask what was going on a voice picks up in the corner.

"Alex? What the hell is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's pov

With all the excitement about meeting my maker, Eric, and Pam again I'd completely forgotten about introductions. "Crap! I'm sorry! Everyone this is Katie. Katie this is my maker Eric, my protégé Pam and..." I turn to the last guy in the room and realised I had barely looked at him and that I didn't know who he was. But, my gosh was he fine. He looked about 16/17 (but I could sense he was far older than that) and he was about 6ft1 tall. He had short cropped blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Since I was lost looking at this handsome man in front of me, Eric took over. "This is Godric." Godric. I looked up at him in wonderment. "This... This is your maker Eric?" I glance at him to see him nod and look back at Godric. He was an angel. I've been told everything about him a million times over. Eric is lost without him.

"You are amazing! I mean I've heard every story about you and you're... Well you're just wow." It's a good job I'm dead otherwise I'd be blushing. He smiles at me "And who are you dear one?"

"Oh! I'm Eric's protégé as it were. Alexandra but everyone calls me Alex. I am also Pam's maker." I answer feeling self conscious. I was a rubbish maker and I should apologise for this. "Pam, I... I barely know how to say this as I know you never can but I'm sorry and I wish that one day you can forgive me. I never thought this would be your club and I apologise for coming here. Back then, by the time I'd realised how much I needed you guys it was too late. I never meant to cause you pain by coming here. I'm going to leave Katie, but if you wish to stay I will text you the number of my driver." she nods at me and I lower my head before heading towards the door, only to find Eric blocking it. "You aren't going anywhere Alex. I will force you to stay here if I have to but you are not leaving us again." he still wants me with him? After all I've done? He really is the best maker. My father passed when I was 2 and my mother married into a richer family. She had 2 other daughters that hated me for not being their dads. When I was 18 I was walking in the gardens when they thought it would be funny to shove me in the lake. They didn't intend for me to hit my head and nearly die. They panicked and ran away. Luckily, Eric had been about to pay a visit to me at the time and saved me, after that he make my father and friend. Bloody tears welled up in my eyes. "You still want me around? After everything I did? I was the worst daughter." I cast a glance at Pam "And maker ever. And you still want me here? Eric you are too good." I hug him hard. "Thank you." I whisper in his ear and look up to see him and Pam crying. I go to hug her too. "I forgive you. And as if we wouldn't want you around" She whispers in my ear. I push away from her with a laugh and wipe my tears. "Well that was morbid."

Katie's pov

I watch the touching embrace between Eric (the VERY hot vampire), Alex and pam. I never knew her past was so harsh. But I do know that the vampire named Godric was obviously interested in her. Eric walks over to me and whispers in my ear making me shiver. "Think her and Godric are destined for each other?" I nod not trusting my voice and he smiles. "Then we shall make it happen." He raises his voice to address the whole room. "Pam, you and I are needed in the bar. Let's go." She tries to protest but he gives her a look and she complies, leaving just me, Alex and Godric alone. Awkward. "I'm gonna go buy a t-shirt. I think they're quite cool." I walk out the door before any of the occupants could protest. I close the door behind me and give a thumbs up to Eric discreetly while making my way over to the bar.

Alex's pov

I could feel Pam and Eric's emotions and I knew they were up to something- Looks like Katie was in on it to. I bet Katie and Eric get together in the end. Godric looks at me.

"You think they planned it to?" He asks and I nod. "This has Eric all over it- I may not have seen him in a century but he hasn't changed at all." I laugh and look at him. He really is very handsome. For the second time tonight I find myself glad I can't blush. I may not be able to kick Eric's ass but I can definitely kick Katie's. "Fuckers." I thought I'd whispered to myself but a laugh from my right tells me I wasn't as quiet as I thought. "I am 2000 years old Alex... and yet we are acting like primary school children. I think... I mean I _know_ that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met." And that'll be the third time that I'm glad I can't blush tonight.

"I am sure there must be lie in there somewhere Godric. You are after all 2000 years old and I am merely a 293 year old, Londoner who barely knows a thing. I shake my head. He zooms to my side and whispers in my ear.

"There are no lies in what I said." With that he moves backwards and kisses me softly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own true blood or Sookie Stackhouse... Or Eric... Or Godric... *Cries* and this my first true blood fanfic so don't flame please!

Someone pointed out to me the other day that Godric would not be 6ft1 and I'm sorry about that but I didn't know how tall he was so I just guessed- sorry about that!

Also, they pointed out that Godric had brown hair and not blonde and I did actually mean to put that but I typed the wrong thing in by accident so I'm really sorry but he has brown hair! :D Anyway! Read on :P

Eric's pov

I walk into fangtasia and sit on my throne while Pam goes to the toilet to wash off any blood caused by her tears. I can't believe Alex is back. And I can't believe her friend Katie was the angel I saw at the bar. Speaking of which out of the corner of my eye I see Katie sneaking out of my office and giving me a discreet thumbs up as she walked to the bar. She's amazing. I wonder if our plan for Godric and Alex would work. I hoped so- they'd be great together. It's a pity I took so long to introduce them. I could feel the moment when my plan did succeed however, as through the bond Alex and I share, and also the bond I share with Godric, I sense her become extremely happy. It hadn't felt this much happiness off her in a long time. It makes me want to smile which would ruin my reputation.

"She told you she was leaving? After you feigning innocence to where she was?" Pam was pissed.

"I knew it would hurt more if I told you. She asked me to look after you. And that's what I did. I missed her too. But she begged me. She came to me and begged me to release her. So I did. And I regret it because I missed her. But we have the rest of eternity to spend together Pam." I didn't mean to be harsh but I was worried about the feelings Alex's human friend was provoking in me. I don't love. I love Pam and Alex as my sisters. No more than that. I find myself wanting to get know her. Everything about her, her whole background and story. God damn it. Maybe if I ignored her I wouldn't feel anything anymore? Yes that's what I'll do.

I sat back in my chair arranging my face into an emotionless mask and surveyed the room in every direction but Katie's. I can do this.

Katie's pov.

Okay now I'm bored. I know Alex and that Godric guy are still holed up in big, blonde and handsome's office and him and Pam seem to be looking everywhere but at me. It's weird but that bothered me, not Pam she seemed weird and seem to stare at me a lot, but the fact Eric wasn't even looking at me really annoyed me. It shouldn't because I'd only just met the guy but I thought we were getting on okay.

I sigh and finish my vodka and coke and leave my bar stool to go find a toilet.

I re-apply my lipstick and jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder. It was Pam in all her outrageous splendour.

"He likes you." What? Who? I'm really confused. She obviously gathers this from my face as she sighs heavily.

"Stupid humans. He. Likes. You. And he's not going to admit it. He can't stand humans so he won't but he has a strange compulsion to know about you- I can tell. Talk to him. Now" With that she pushes me out the door and up to his throne. What the hell am I supposed to say? Just be normal Katie! I can do this!

Eric's pov

"Hey." What? I look up to see Katie looking at me anxiously. "I don't know anyone here and obviously they're.. um... busy" With that she motioned to the office door. "Can I stay and talk to you?"

Did I want to spend time with this human? Yes. But I shouldn't. Maybe this couldn't hurt though. I certainly would like to get to know her body as much as her. I smile thinking of this.

"Yes, I have another room we can go into." with that I get up and show her the way to the room adjourning my office. Just as I'm about to close the door I see Pam's victory smile. She's so cunning.

Katie's pov.

I sit back on the couch in the room Eric lead me to while taking in the surroundings. It looked like an office that hadn't been used in a while.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

I jump nit realising that in my assessment of the small room that Eric had come and sat beside me. I shrug unsure of what exactly I could talk to a 1000 year old Viking about. He stares at me before coughing and shaking his head.

"What about you? Tell me about your life and how you met Alex exactly?" he asks me and I nod and try to think about where to start. He looks like he's about to say something before I jump straight in.

"My parents are dead. And my brother. He was 8 at the time. I was 10. Our house caught fire. I had no other family. Alex worked for social services-vampires were still in the coffin then- but when she realised what I was and figured out what I had done she adopted me herself. She told me what she was when I was 16." I sighed remembering the fire and the day she'd told me about her and what I was.

Eric looked confused and asked the obvious question.

"What are you? What did you do?" I forgot that he wouldn't know. I like people not knowing what I'd done and I felt like I was gonna wreck things by telling him. I feel a tear leek down my cheek as I formulate what I was going to say in my head.

"I was... Or rather I AM a pyrokenetic. I can sort of control fire or make it appear when I'm in a heightened state of emotion. That night me and my father had gotten into a fight I was so upset I stormed into my room. I set the fire and I hadn't even noticed until I heard the fire sirens. They saved me but family couldn't be saved. Alex has looked after me since."

She'd done so much for me. I could trust her with anything.

Eric's pov

My child, Alex, had done so much for Katie. I'm proud of her. I hear a sniffle and I see Katie crying. Crying. I can't deal with women crying. It scares me.

"Err Katie? Katie, don't cry. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know!" she looks at me and she looks so tragically beautiful that my urges overcome me and I kiss her hard. She gives a cry of surprise before groaning and throwing her arms around my neck. I was just deepening the kiss with my tongue seeking entrance when the door was suddenly opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- First of all, I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Blame my school for the GCSE's and plays I've been doing! And my life for throwing a load of crap in my way! **

**Second of all, I'm thinking of making this story M-rated but I'd really like your opinions on that so please please review with your comments! **

**Third of all... I hope you like the chapter! **

Alex's pov

Godric is an amazing kisser. However, when he pulled me on top of him and started deepening the kiss I knew I had to end it before things went too far.

"Godric. Godric, please stop." I was panting so hard which is ridiculous really considering I didn't need to breathe. He looked at me panicked and upset.

"Oh, God, I didn't go too far did I? I'm so sorry, I just got caught up and I'm really sorry." he spoke quickly, obviously worried so I sent him a reassuring smile before thinking what to say. In the end I just locked my eyes with his and held his hands.

"It's not that I don't want to go further it's just- well I don't do this. We barely know each other but from what I do know I like you and I don't just want to be a one night stand. So I think, if you want to, maybe we could go out sometime? Only if you want." I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? I barely get nervous. I look at the floor dreading his reaction. I was really nervous. Alex, come on! You're a 293 year old vampire for God's sake! Woman up! If he doesn't agree you can just walk out. However when I get an answer it's perfect. He places two fingers under my chin and stares into my eyes.

"Alex, I would love nothing more than to get to know you and take you out on dates." He blasted me with a knee weakening smile and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I sighed happily as he pulled me into his chest.

"Thank you, for understanding. I know it's weird but I've been there and done that and well I feel... Connected to you." I look at him sheepishly. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I'm so glad you said that! I feel connected to you too- I'm glad it's not just me." I smile and start thinking. How did I get lucky? I'm so glad Katie suggested coming out here tonight. Although we best be getting home- it's an hour's drive away and we have business to attend to before sunrise in 4 hours. I push myself and before Godric can question me I put my hand up.

"I need to go get Katie- we've got stuff to do before sunrise. I'll see you soon?" He nods and smiles sadly.

"Yes I suppose my dear I have things to attend to before I die for the day."

He hugs me and we swap numbers before I walk out the office hand in hand with him. When I can't see Katie, Pam or Eric I start to panic. What's happened? I call Pam by the bond and she's by my side in seconds.

"It's been a long time since I felt my maker's call. It feels good." She smiles devilishly at me while licking her fangs. Ah she'd been feeding. I wonder whether she decided she preferred male or female in the end. By the the smells all over her I would guess female.

"I am sorry I left you pam. Do you know where Eric and Katie are?" I look at her and inclines her head to another door. As me and Godric walk away she shouts after me.

"Alexander McQueen skull zipper pull shoes in grey! They're a great makeup present Mummy!" I turn back around laughing and she winks at me. God I've missed her. I open the door just to see Katie and Eric groaning and making out on the sofa. So not gonna happen! I flit over and pick Katie off Eric and hold her in the air.

"ERIC! I know you have a reputation to fuck everything that moves but Katie is NOT one of them! You will not fuck and feed from her and then just abandon her! I've looked after her for 11 years and I have no intention of letting you hurt her." I snarl at him and flash him my fangs.

"Alex! Let me go! I'm 21 I can do what I like!" with that Katie tries to push my hand off and I place her on the floor.

"I...I'm sorry Katie. I don't know why I got so upset. But you're like a daughter to me and I couldn't bear it if you were hurt. You're the closet thing I'm ever going to have to a daughter."

With that I whip my head round to Eric. He maybe my maker but I'm not letting him off lightly.

"And you! If you hurt her I swear to god... I'll chop of your testicles with a wooden spoon and then after I feel you've suffered enough pain I'll throw you in the sun, bound in silver, got it?" He looks terrified for a moment before I play punch him on the shoulder and he starts laughing.

"Oh, child how I have missed you!" I bump him with my shoulder and wink at him before replying

"Dont'cha know it! Katie we'd better go, we have stuff to sort out- and no, I'm not going to forget so you have to do it. Soon." I give her a harsh stare and Godric and Eric look confused before Katie tells them what I'm on about.

"Pseudo Nazi Mum over her is trying to get me to apply for uni this year. She's determined I'm not gonna be late handing in the application form late this time." I roll my eyes before grabbing Godric's hand and pulling him to the side for a light goodbye kiss and to check he has my number before Katie returns after kissing Eric goodbye.

"Yo vamp mum! You ready?" I nod as I kiss Godric on the cheek and we leave the bar before heading to my red mustang.

"Well...that was an interesting night Mummy dearest." tell me about. I'd just re-met my maker and daughter while meeting my granddad, deciding that I quite _like _said grandad and seeing Katie practically dry humping my vamp dad. All in all a very _interesting _night indeed. 


End file.
